Kayleigh Anne Calwin
Kayleigh Calwin (full name Kayleigh Anne Calwin) is the oldest of Jack and Tracy's twin daughters. She possesses three abilities, like her father. History Kayleigh is only young but she is the oldest out the twins. Kayleigh seems to be strong and used her abilities since birth to communicate to her parents. She does this by touching them and projecting her thoughts to them. At a young age she demonstrated her ability subconsciously by making her father's nightmare become reality. This happened without her knowing and the affects of this stayed permamently as she was projecting the mental dreams constantly. This was extremely powerful as the 'nightmare man' even possessed abilities. It seemed that Kayleigh didn't know how to stop it and may not of been able to remove what she had created. She had to be temporarily killed to stop it. Evolved Human Abilities [[Anti-shield|'Anti-Shield']] Kayleigh's ability of anti-shield allows her to penetrate any form of shielding ability. Although she was firstly unaware of this ability, she knew about it after having her abilities identified. It seems almost effortless for Kayleigh to penetrate any shielding ability and does not seem to strain her whatsoever. She is practically able to walk through a force field, or be able to attack someone who is being shielded. Kayleigh is oblivious to knowing that she has penetrated a force field as she doesn’t feel any difference. As Kayleigh has used this ability she has shown that she can allow another person to penetrate any shielding ability, whilst touching them. Physical contact in needed to be able to penetrate a shielding ability. Mental Projection Her ability of mental projection is the ability to project anything from the mental plane to reality. Kayleigh has access to the mental plane, and therefore is able to hear thoughts and even see what people dream. She can also project her mental thoughts inside of people by touching them, therefore able to have thought projection also. The most powerful aspect of this ability is that Kayleigh is able to create anything. This is done by taking her ideas or thoughts from the mental plane into reality. Kayleigh has shown to do this with ease and even once accidentally. Half-Animal Mimicry With this ability Kayleigh is able to turn herself into an animal. However she cannot completely shapeshift into an animal and can only change half of her body. This enables her to keep the top half of her body the same whilst the bottom half of herself can change into any animal she wants. *''Animal Mimicry- Kayleigh can transform half of herself into any animal that she can think of or has seen.'' Notable Half-Animal/Half-Human Examples: *''Selkie'' *''Mermaid'' *''Centaur'' *''Faun'' *''Harpy'' Physical Appearance Kayleigh is young, and has light brown hair with blue eyes. She has soft vibrant skin and chubby cheeks. When she gets older she will be a beautiful women with curly brown hair. She is thought to inherit her hair from her grandmother. She has a lovely, charming smile and has lovely dark blue eyes. In the future she will be an attractive, gorgeous woman and user her looks to further herself in her career. Etymology Kayleigh has various meanings. The Greek meaning of the combination of "kay" and "leigh" means "pure meadow". Other meanings show that it translates to "beautiful" and the Gaelic meaning shows that it is a variant from the name Cayla, meaning "slim and fair". Her middle name of Anne is a French name which means "grace" or "favour". Category:Characters